Summer of Love
by em317
Summary: Its the summer of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, and it's boring. Will Hermione be able to brighten his summer blues? I'm really bad at summeries. It's my first fanfic, so be gentle please will except flames.HHR
1. Chapter 1

**Summer of Love**

**Chapter 1:**

**Happy Birthday**

If you happened to be passing the house of Number 4 you wouldn't be able to tell there was anything different form the other houses of Privet Drive. You wouldn't know that Vernon Dursley was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about his next big drill contract. Nor would you no that the grunt that penetrated the night was from Dudley whose massive form caused the bed to sag dangerously close to the floor. You wouldn't know that the only person who was awake was a boy who anxiously stared at the clock. If you looked at that boy you wouldn't know that he was special.

You wouldn't know that his well defined muscles were from riding around on a broom stick. You wouldn't know that his messy black hair had become even messier over the course of the summer, nor would you know why his bright green eyes looked full of worry and sorrow. He looked no older than sixteen so you wouldn't understand how such a boy could manage to look as if he had the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. The reason for that would be that in fact the fate of an entire race maybe the whole world lied in is hands. So you would continue down the street never knowing that he would be the deciding factor on whether you would live or you would die.

Harry Potter lay awake in his bed staring at the clock watching the minutes pass by, but it seemed as though the more he watched the slower the minutes went. As they went by the excitement grew.

'_11:59'_ Harry thought to himself, and waited for that moment. '_One more minuet only one more minute'_. The clock flashed 12:00, and he smiled for the first time all summer.

"Happy Birthday Harry" he whispered to himself and as if on cue three or four owls knocked on his window. He got up, and opened it just enough to let the bids in. They silently flew over to his bed, and waited for him to untie the packages striped to their legs.

"Hedwig" Harry whispered to the owl whose white feathers looked a little ruffled "where did you go girl I was worried about you." He had let Hedwig out of her cage to stretcher her wings and she had been gone for about a week. She hooted softly and gave a rather annoyed look toward the rather small owl who was fidgeting uncontrollably on the bed.

"Pig" Harry whispered, and to his horror the little owl hooted back in response rather loudly. His eyes widened in horror as he heard a grunt come in the direction of Uncle Vernon's room, and Harry put a finger to his lips ushering Pig to be quite. He quietly untied the package from his leg, and Pig flew to Hedwig's cage. Harry looked down at the letter and recognized the sloppy hand righting immediately. '_Ron' _he thought to himself as he tore apart the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday mate! Hope the muggles are treatin you right. Mums worried sick about you been rightin Dumbledore almost every week to ask for permission for you to come stay with us. Will owl you when you can come with us. Don't let those muggles get you down!_

_Your pal,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Hope you like your present, were a bit down on money and all so I hope you don't mind that it's kinda been used_

Harry tore apart the wrapping, and smiled to himself when he saw the present, an old wizard chess set. The pieces looked as though they had been used countless times, but he appreciated the present all the same. Next Harry turned his attention to an owl he didn't recognize, and assumed it was from Hagrid. Harry undid the packages of the owl's leg, and it flew out into the open window, and Harry began to read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! Hope you're doin well, and those muggles 'o yours are treatin ya good. Been a bit lonely out here without all those kids runnin around on the grounds. I can't wait to see ya soon. _

_From,_

_Hagrid_

Harry tore apart the brown paper to find a box of Honeyduke's finest chocolates. With a note that said _Wasn't sure of those muggles was feedin you right, so this should last until school starts Hagrid_. Harry smiled and ate one of the chocolates. It felt so good to finally eat something that wasn't burnt, undercooked, or stale. Finally Harry turned his attention back to Hedwig who stuck out her leg, as Harry removed the package, and read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope you are doing well, and the Dursleys aren't being to hard on you. I really miss you, and I can't wait to see you. I can't wait for school to start back summer is such a bore this year. Also I hope you like your present!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. There is another surprise as well._

Harry quickly tore the wrapping apart to find a picture frame, he flipped over the frame and saw it was a picture of Hermione sitting in his lap. The picture him was laughing and covering Hermione's eyes, as she tickled him and laughed along with him. Harry smiled remembering that day last year. Harry hid the presents under the lose floorboard, and put the picture of Hermione and him on the desk next to his bead. Harry took his glasses off, and quickly fell asleep.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night. He opened his eyes and realized he was face to face with a pair of chocolate eyes.

"Hermione?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all of my reviewers. I really appreciated all of the enthusiasm, and support, especially for a first fan fic._

_Em317_

**Chapter 2: **

**Surprise**

"Surprise?" Hermione gave Harry a rather nervous smile. Harry seemed to be at a loss for words, but could you really blame him? The girl who he had had a crush on since around third year was now in his bedroom, almost on top of him no less. Harry cleared his throat.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Hermione's smile faded. _Good going Potter now she probably thinks you don't want to see her. _Hermione, looking rather hurt, started to get of the bed. Harry quickly grabbed her arm, quidditch reflexes come in handy sometimes.

"Hermione I didn't mean it like that! I was just a little surprised to see. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Harry said hurriedly, and gave her a sheepish smile. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you back to my house for the remainder of the summer!" Hermione said "I mean only if you want to." Hermione watched Harry anxiously. He had truly changed over the years, quidditch had done him well, he had gotten taller, and his body had toned out well, he no longer was the scrawny boy she had met on the Hogwarts Express her first year.

But he still had those beautiful green eyes, the ones she had fallen in love with during there second year. The eyes that had so much depth she was sure if she stared long enough she would drown in them. His raven hair was messier than usual being that he had just woken up, and the thin scar on his forehead was exposed. "Why in the world would I want to go back to your house for the remainder of the summer?" Harry replied sarcastically. "I would rather stay with my uncle and aunt who lock me in my bedroom, and my nephew who continuously tries to shove me out the window."

"Oh. Well then I'm terribly sorry for bothering you Harry" Hermione said her voice full of hurt. "I'll just be on my way then." She once again stood up, and began to walk toward the door.

"Hermione, I was just kidding! Do you really think I would want to stay here when I could go back with you for the summer?" She turned around to face him. Harry gave her his trademark smile and her heart flipped, she blushed and smiled back.

"Wait." Harry said suddenly. "I can't go not without Dumbledore's permission. He put me here to keep me safe from Voldemort." Hermione gave him a smirk.

"I already have permission. He said after your birthday so if you want to all we have to do is pack your suitcase. Speaking of which where is your suitcase?"

"Over there." Harry pointed to the black trunk opened by his mirror. Hermione rolled her eyes when she spotted his books spread all over the room, his quills and paper lay all over the desk his invisibility cloak and Firebolt lay in his trunk. She quickly pilled all his supplies into the suitcase, along with his cauldron.

"How did you get here anyway?" Harry asked as he followed Hermione over to his closet. She opened his closet and began to ruffle through his clothes.

"Portkey" Hermione replied. "Do any of these clothes fit you?" She began to pull clothes from the closet only to put them back in.

"No, they're all Dudley's old clothes. I was given them when he couldn't wear them anymore, the Dursley's never bothered to get me clothes of my own." Hermione looked up from packing Harry's suitcase.

"So you have no clothes?" Hermione asked blushing when she thought a little harder about what she had asked him, as did Harry's face.

"I have my Hogwarts robes, and what I'm wearing now." Hermione looked at Harry's clothes, a pair of very dirty worn out jeans, and a faded black t-shirt.

"That won't do." Hermione replied "We will have to take you shopping!" Hermione beamed with excitement as she zipped up Harry's suitcase, and pulled out an old gum wrapper. As she sat down on the bed she looked at her watch.

"We have a few minutes." Hermione said to Harry who had sat down next to her.

"So what have you been doing this summer Mione?" Harry asked. She blushed when Harry called her by her nickname. Only her parents, Ron and Harry called her that name.

"Well Mum and Dad have been working a lot lately so I've had a lot of time to catch up on my school work"

"Catch Up?" Harry interrupted "You've been ahead of the class since the middle of last year!" To which Hermione blushed once again.

"Well you can never be to ahead. Oh look at the time we have to go!" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and Harry shivered.

"Three." Hermione began to count down looking at her watch, the gum wrapper clutched in her hand.

"Two" Harry felt the familiar tug below his navel and his felt left the ground. He looked over at Hermione who was beaming. She mouthed something to him, but he couldn't hear anything at all.

With a thud his feet touched ground, Hermione met go of his hand, and he toppled over on to the floor. He looked around and saw he was in a kitchen. Hermione looked at him and burst out laughing. Harry blushed a deep purple, and muttered something under his breath.

"Well welcome home Harry!" Hermione said excitedly. They heard something creek upstairs.

"Mione, is that you honey?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks so much for all of the reviews and support I really appreciate it. Also please suggest ideas I like to know what the readers want to read, so I can make it interesting for the reviewers. _

_Em317_

**Chapter 3: **

**Parents and Shopping**

"Down here Daddy." Hermione yelled, as she leaned down to give Harry a hand. He took her hand and she pulled him up off the kitchen floor.

"Ow, that really hurt." Harry said massaging his sore butt, and Hermione started to giggle uncontrollably. Harry turned bright red, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Just then the light flickered on and, an older man turned the corner. He was rather tall; his hair was a dark brown, with a few strands of gray. He looked at Harry carefully for a moment, than broke into a smile.

"You must be Harry Potter" the man said "I'm Hermione's father, we have heard quite a lot about you." Hermione cheeks flushed a light pink, and she smiled sheepishly at Harry. The man extended his hand, and Harry shook it. He could see slight bags under the man eyes, and the crease in his forehead.

"It's nice to meet you sir, and I hope you've only heard good things about me" Harry replied. "Thank you very much for having me for the remainder of the summer, I really appreciate it."

"Your very welcome Harry, but it was all Mione. She did all the planning, and sent the letter to Dumbledore." Hermione gave Harry a big smile, and she blushed once again. Just then a woman came into the kitchen, and Harry did a double take. She was by far the spitting image of Hermione, though older. She had the same hair, but a little shorter, and the same chocolate colored eyes.

"Harry this is my mum. Mum this is my friend Harry Potter" Hermione said smiling slightly. The women smiled at Harry, and he recognized the smile instantly. It was the same smile Hermione gave him when he had done something right, the same smile that made his heart flip.

"Hello Mrs. Granger" Harry said extending his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Granger shook his hand.

"It's not very often you find people your age as mature as you seem to be Harry" Mrs. Granger said, and Harry blushed a deep crimson. Hermione seemed to be in deep conversation with her father, but every so often she would take quick glances in Harry's direction.

"Mione, why don't you show Harry his room" Mrs. Granger said, as she headed for the refrigerator. Hermione nodded, and led Harry out of the kitchen. Harry quickly pulled his trunk, and started up the stairs after Hermione. She led him into what he guessed was the guest room. The room was comprised of a bed, a dresser, a mirror, and a desk. There was a large window the overlooked the backyard.

"This door leads to the bathroom" Hermione said gesturing to the door on Harry's left. "My room is on the other side of the bathroom, which we are going to be sharing."

"So what exactly have you told your parents about me?" Harry asked smirking when Hermione went a dark shade of pink. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head waiting for an answer.

"Nothing only the crazy stuff we get into during school" Hermione replied.

"Oh ok." Harry said sounding a bit disappointed. Just then they heard Mr. Granger yell for them to come down for breakfast. Harry and Hermione hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. They quickly sat down across from each other. Mrs. Granger handed them each a plate filled with scrambled eggs, pancakes, and sausages.

Harry's mouth began to water he hadn't seen this much food in what seemed like ages. The food was as delicious as it looked, "Mrs. Granger, this food is absolutely delicious." Mrs. Granger gave him a big smile.

"Thank you Harry. So how has your summer been?" She asked him.

"Well it's been the same as always. My uncle tried to lock me in the cupboard, but I managed to stay in my cousin's second room. My cousin tried to use me as his personal punching bag, but I've discovered if I just stay out of his way he is to slow to catch." Harry replied.

"Oh my, that sounds absolutely dreadful Harry." Harry gave a little smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly it really isn't a big deal" Harry mumbled.

"No one should have to be treated like that" Mr. Granger said. Hermione gave Harry a smile and his heart flipped.

"Where should I put my dishes" Harry asked.

"I'll take them" Hermione said, as she picked up Harry's plate as well as her own. She washed them off, and put them in the sink.

"Harry why don't you go upstairs and get changed, then Hermione can take you down town." Mrs. Granger said.

"Well that would be great mum, but there is just one little problem" Hermione replied sitting back down at the table. Mrs. Granger had a puzzled look on her face.

"What is that Mione?"

"Well Harry doesn't have any other clothes, except the ones he is wearing."

"Why don't you take him down town and get him some clothes to wear Mione" Mr. Granger said. Hermione nodded, and got up from the table flowed by Harry.

"I will pay you back" Harry said, as Mr. Granger handed Hermione some money. After saying their goodbyes Hermione and Harry left the house, and headed down town.

"So where are we going Mione?" Harry asked.

"We're going to get you something to wear" She replied as she led him down the streets and into what looked a bit like Diagon Ally. There were shops on both sides of the rode, people bustled in every direction carried big bags. '_Muggles'_ Harry thought to himself, the only other time he had seen so many muggles in one place together was at school, and when he had tagged along for Dudley's birthday party at the zoo. Harry smiled to himself at the thought of that. He had set a snake lose and terrified Dudley.

"Let's go!" Hermione said excitedly as she dragged him into the closest shop. She led him up and down the racks of clothes pulling articles of clothing off and handing it to Harry. Soon the pile was getting so big it was hard for him to carry.

"Hermione" Harry said "I can't hold much more." Hermione looked at a rather bewildered Harry laughed and led him to the dressing room.

"Go in there and try the clothes on." Harry went in and pulled his shirt off. He quickly pulled the nearest t-shirt, a blue Hawaiian style shirt, and slipped it on. He then took off his pants and slipped on a kaki pain of shorts. He looked at himself in the full length mirror that was in the dressing room. He smiled to himself. After he had gone through all the clothes Hermione had picked out he changed back into his old clothes, and came back out with the clothes he liked.

They paid and went to the next shop. The process repeated quite a few times. After they were finished Hermione and Harry got ice cream. They headed back to the house shopping bags and hand.

"I've never had this many clothes in my whole life!" Harry said. Hermione smiled at Harry as they walked up the steps and into her house.

_Well that's it folks hope you liked R&R. _

_Also tell m what you want to happen next, and how far you want Harry and Hermione to go. I like my reviewers' opinions. Also I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very interesting. _


End file.
